Memories of the Underestimated
by Sally Tomato
Summary: "You don't underestimate either players or audience in any circumstances." -Peter Maxwell Davies, composer


**Summary: **"You don't underestimate either players or audience in any circumstances." -Peter Maxwell Davies, composer

**A/N:** I've been trying to write the Bonnie/Jeremy sequel to my little crack fic Keeping Score, but it keeps coming out too angsty for my liking. So to use up this excess angst, I made an emo mini-playlist, hit shuffle, let it play for about three or four songs, and just wrote. This is what came out.

* * *

><p>September 15, 2157<p>

Klaus thought often of the pretty, little girlfriend of his first hybrid. It's funny because he couldn't even remember her name if he tried. She'd seemed so ordinary to him for so long, and yet she remained the only riddle he couldn't solve.

June 2012

He'd never understood Tyler's infatuation for the girl. She was a watered down version of his sister. She'd been nothing more than a copy of a cliché, imitating a version of superficiality he'd seen a thousand times before as far as he could tell. But even when they were no longer together, Tyler had idolized the blonde from Mystic Falls. So, Klaus had gifted her to the boy. When he kidnapped the doppelganger from Mystic Falls, he had taken the little vampire prisoner with her friend rather than kill her as collateral damage as he had Stefan's annoying brother and the nosey witch.

December 2015

With his new solution to making hybrids, Klaus no longer had a need for the obnoxiously hopeful Elena, and had thus killed her. Tyler's little obsession defied expectation by killing a human by choice for the fist time since she'd been traveling with them, and continuing to refuse to turn off her emotions. It was the first time she impressed him and disappointed him all in one.

2016

He's not sure whether it was out of loneliness or desperation, but she resumed her broken romance with his first sired. For the first time in ages, she was laughing again. Thankfully for her because her sullen sulking had been _thisclose_ to getting her staked.

May 21, 2019

Klaus had managed to morally outrage Elijah for some reason or another once more. Really, Elijah had spent most of his existence morally outraged at something or another. His brother really needed to learn to lighten up.

They were on some mountain in Washington, and his brother was spouting something or another while trying to stake him. Good times.

Turned out to be just the kind of distraction his minion's girlfriend had been waiting for apparently. Klaus had just managed to pin Elijah to the ground when he saw the little blonde peering over the edge of the cliff in contemplation.

"Don't be dramatic," he'd told her. "It would only mean a lot of pain. You wouldn't die."

And then she had done the most absurd thing. She'd smiled, her eyes drifting to him and back down the gorge. Then sense seemed to call to her as she turned her back to the long fall down and faced him. The wind blew tendrils of her hair into her face.

"You're nothing more than an attention seeker, much like my brother here," he looked down at his brother and grabbed the wooden stake Elijah had been trying to stab him with.

His attention was drawn away from his brother as her heard the young vampire chuckle.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" he'd asked.

She smirked knowingly. As if the naïve child actually knew something he didn't. "I used to think you were something to behold, a real terror, extraordinary even."

"And you no longer hold this opinion?"

She sighed, had the nerve to look at him pityingly. "No."

"Really?" he was oddly curious rather than enraged by her insubordination. "Why's that?" he'd let her explain before he tortured her for the next decade, he decided.

Tyler called out her name in warning. Finally speaking up, "Just shut up," he advised apprehensively.

"No, I'd like to know," Klaus insisted.

"You have the same fatal flaw as everyone else. You accuse people of underestimating you, and yet you underestimate those same people." A twisted sound resembling a giggle left her lips.

And with that she had pulled off the ring protecting her from the sun and stepped backwards over the ledge of the cliff she had just been contemplating.

Before he had a chance to react, Klaus felt something pierce through the middle of his back and embed itself there. In the same moment his brother shoved him off and he landed on his back further impaling himself onto the stake he hadn't seen coming. The last things he saw before losing consciousness were the faces of Elijah, Katerina, and Stefan.

November 2050

It would seem the few loyal hybrids to survive his forced hibernation, managed to find where he was hidden away.

January 8, 2051

He killed Katerina and Stefan, and put Elijah in his old coffin for good measure. He'd consider awakening him in a couple of decades.

September 15, 2157

The blonde was ridiculously insignificant on the scale of Klaus's life. But for some reason the last moment of her life remained ingrained in his mind. The memory haunted his dreams and visited him when he let his mind drift. The banal, little vampire and her banal, little life lesson nipped at the heels of a thought he couldn't quite get a grip on. People more significant by far didn't solicit a second thought from him, and yet her quite snigger and final words stayed planted firmly inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Was it interesting? Did it bore you to tears? Do tell, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
